


Just Another Adventure

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisy teaches Alec about the term 'TFW' he decides to use it with Rose to let her know he misses her when she's working and he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is a bit out of character but I had fun with this one. Thanks for reading!

_1 new message_

Rose heard her phone ping and pulled it out of her pocket, seeing she had a new message from Alec. In the few months they had been dating, he had been sending her different text messages throughout the day, just to let her know he missed her. He had gone back to work a month and a half ago so she only saw him at the diner for lunch or when they met up for dinner. He had been pulled back into the police department at full speed. Opening up her messages, she smiled a bit, seeing that Alec had taken a picture of himself, looking quite sad.

_TFW your girlfriend is working and can’t visit you_

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head slightly, not amused by his antics. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. He had the day off and was fixing up some things around his house while she was at work.

_You could come visit me for lunch, if you want. – R_

_Already ate._

Rose looked at her watch to see it was almost two, which meant she was almost done with her shift.

_I get off at three, I can come over, if you want. Or you can come over to mine. – R_

_I’ll meet you at yours at half past._

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Rose went back to her tables. She heard her phone ping again and shook her head a bit at Alec’s antics. He must be really bored. Once her tables were cleaned up and made sure no one else was waiting, she pulled her phone out again and checked her messages. She was greeted with another picture of Alec, this time looking bored.

_TFW you have to wait an hour and a half to snog your girlfriend_

Blushing a bit, she slipped her phone back into her pocket, deciding not to pay attention to the messages he was sending her. She wasn’t sure who showed him this new phrase, but was pretty sure it was Daisy. Over the past few weeks, every time Rose was with Alec and Daisy called, she would ask to speak to Rose, much to Alec’s amusement. She knew it made Alec happy, knowing that his two favorite girls got along so well. Hopefully when Daisy came to visit at Christmas, Rose would be able to spend some time with them.

A few minutes after three, Rose left the diner and started the walk back to the house she was renting. She wanted to start looking at buying a place but wasn’t sure what she wanted to look for. Pulling her phone out, she sent a text to Alec.

_I’m on my way home. I’ll see you soon? – R_

She laughed when he sent back a picture of himself, a grin on his face. Looking closer, it seemed that he was sitting on her front steps.

_TFW your girlfriend is on her way home and you get to snog her_

Putting her phone away, Rose slipped her hands into her coat pockets as she walked. The fifteen-minute walk passed quickly and when she walked up the front path, she smiled, seeing that Alec was sitting on her front steps with a bouquet of flowers. When he spotted her though, he stood up quickly, a reserved smile on his face. “Did you really miss me that much?” She questioned softly as she approached him, tilting her head up for a kiss.

Nodding his head, he pressed a kiss to her lips before handing her the flowers. “Aye, I did.”

Taking the flowers from him, she gave him a shy smile before letting them into the house. “Did you manage to get whatever it was that you wanted to do at the house done?” She questioned as they walked into the kitchen.

“Aye, I had some shelves to put up and I needed to clean out the spare room for Daisy’s visit.”

“Mm, is she excited?” Rose questioned as she got a vase down for the flowers.

“I suppose. I’m just glad she’ll be here for New Year’s. Shame she can’t be here for Christmas.”

“There’s always next year, yeah? I’m sure Tess would be okay if she came to see you for both holidays.”

“Would you be okay with it?”

“Course I would be. I would love to see her for longer than a few days. Maybe she could come during the summer holidays too.” Rose walked over to the kitchen table and placed the vase down in the center of it.

“I’d probably need a bigger place if she’s going to visit more often. The chalet is good, but only for when she visits for a few days.”

“Yeah, that would be a good idea. You should talk to her, see what she thinks.” Rose told him as she walked over to him, pressing a kiss against his lips. “I’m going to get changed. Make yourself at home.” Leaving him in the kitchen, Rose headed down the hall to her bedroom.

Alec sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper she had laying there to look at the listings. He could see she had some circled and wondered if she was thinking of moving. She had mentioned a few times that she wished she had someplace bigger, he just hoped that she wasn’t thinking of moving out of Broadchurch.

“Alec?”

“Hm?” He looked up from the paper to see Rose had walked back into the kitchen, wearing one of his jumpers and a pair of jeans.

“Is stew okay for dinner or would you rather something else?”

“That’s fine.”

Making her way over to the table, Rose sat down in the chair next to Alec’s and leaned her head against his shoulder as she looked at the paper with him. “What are you looking for?”

“I’m looking at the houses for sale.”

“They did have some nice ones. Not too many in Broadchurch.”

“Were you looking to move?”

“Yeah, I am. My lease on this place is almost up. Thought I could buy something now that I’ve settled here.”

“Find anything?”

“Think so. Just want to go and look at it. I wouldn’t mind some company.”

“Just let me know when.” He mumbled, sounding slightly petulant.

“You know I won’t leave Broadchurch, yeah? I’ve made this town my home and it happens to have some really amazing people in it. Plus you’re here and that’s reason enough to stay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She promised him, letting her hand slide over his.

“Could we find a place together?”

“Oh. I mean, yeah, maybe. If we can agree on something.” She responded, a tad surprised about his question.

“I’m not that difficult.”

“No, you’re not. But our tastes are different.”

“We can compromise.”

She nodded her head slightly, giving him a shy smile. “Just make sure Daisy is okay with it first. I don’t want her to feel like we didn’t consider her feelings. Tell her she can pick out what color she wants her room and all of that.”

“Aye, I’ll call her over the weekend.” Lifting her chin up, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“If you want, we can see if we can find something away from the water. I know you’re not entirely comfortable being around it.”

“Doesn’t matter to me. You’ll be there and Daisy will have somewhere nice to stay when she’s with us. That’s all that matters to me.”

That Sunday was the first day in a while that both Rose and Alec had off and were planning on spending the day together. Rose had stayed over Alec’s the night before and was currently curled up against his side in her pajamas, while he spoke with Daisy on the phone. From what she could hear, it sounded like Daisy was okay with her dad getting a new house with Rose.

“Aye, love. I’ll see you in two weeks. Be good for your mum. Love you, darling.” Alec grinned as he ended the call, tossing his phone onto the couch, next to him. “She wants to paint her room blue and wants to know if she can stay for a while during the summer holidays.”

“Of course she can. Wherever we pick will be her home too.” Rose assured him, letting out a small yawn before burying her face against his neck. “She’s okay with me being there too?”

“Of course she is. Why wouldn’t she be?”

“It’s just hard on a kid, especially at Daisy’s age, when your parents are divorced and they’re moving in with someone who isn’t their parent.”

“Daisy likes you, Rose.” Alec assured her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I like you too.” He joked, grinning when she poked his chest. Taking her hand in his, he pressed a kiss to her palm. “Thank you for making our home Daisy’s home too.”

“It hasn’t happened yet, but I’d do anything for you two.” Tilting her head up a bit, Rose pressed her lips against his.

“Aye, I’d do anything for you as well, love.”

A little while later, Alec was engrossed in his book while Rose dozed next to him on the couch, tucked against his side. When she let out a little snore, he looked down at her as he carefully put his book down, not wanting to wake her. Leaning back against the couch, he settled them into a more comfortable position. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone and turned the camera on and took a picture of the two of them. Alec decided he liked the picture and sent it to Rose, knowing she would see it when she woke up.

_TFW you’ve found the love of your life._

Despite them both having to work the next day, Alec asked Rose to stay over one more night. While she didn’t want to rush around the next morning, he finally broke her down into staying.

“We should just live in one place until we find a house.” Rose told him as she padded around his bedroom.

“When is your lease up?” He questioned, perched on the side of the bed as he watched her.

“Two months.”

“So then move in here. We can have Christmas together.”

“I could get a small storage unit to store my things until we decide.” Climbing onto the bed, Rose sat next to him as she checked her messages on her phone.

“So then you’ll move in?”

“Yeah, I think it would be a good idea. How much notice do you have to give on this place?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Could find out.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Rose bumped her shoulder into his as she pulled up the text he sent her. Turning her head, she gave him a watery grin, meeting his lips for a kiss. “Love of your life?”

“Aye, I meant it. I just want you to know where I stand before we go head first into this moving thing.”

Rose had blurted out to him about a month ago that she loved him and while he hadn’t said it back, she knew after today that he did love her. They had looked at two places online and while Rose liked them, Alec wanted to see them in person. He suggested they make plans the following weekend to go.

“Does that mean I can hog all of the blankets again?”

“You never stopped.” He teased her, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her slowly. Pulling back a few minutes later he ran his thumb over her cheek. “What Tess and I had was a bit forced and yes, I cared for her and I loved her, but not the way I love you.”

“It doesn’t feel forced?”

“Rose, since the minute I met you, I wanted to be with you.”

“It took you almost dying to go for it?” She questioned softly, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

“Aye. I’m not the best with my feelings.”

“No kidding.” She remarked dryly, a hint of a smile on her lips. “I’m so glad I decided to come to Broadchurch.”

“Me too.”

Alec shooed her off the bed as he climbed under the covers, holding the side open so she could climb in. Once they were both settled, Rose leaned her head against his chest, her hand resting over his heart. It always reassured her that he was okay and that he was there with her. It never bothered Alec because on nights they were apart, he was always reaching for her, only to find the other side of the bed empty.

“Alec?”

“Aye?”

“Where did you hear TFW from?”

“Daisy. Why? Is it something like Netflix and chill?”

Rose giggled softly, shaking her head quickly. “No, it’s nothing like that. This one actually means what it means. You’ve just been using it quite a lot.”

“I’m trying to brush up on all these new terms.”

“Why?” She questioned softly, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

“To keep up with Daisy, to keep up with you too.”

“I don’t really use these phrases though.”

“I can stop.”

“I think it’s cute when you say them.” She assured him, laughing when he let out a huff. “Okay, fine. You’re very manly and handsome when you say them.”

“That feeling when your girlfriend is making fun of you.”

“I’m not, I promise. Just wait until Daisy and I can gang up on you when you try to be hip.”

“I can’t wait.” He whispered softly to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
